User talk:Vivaporius/Sandbox
ALthough I do enjoy different cultures and ideas and these little hubs of different cultures, we already have alot of somewhat "segregated communities" since one is strictly russian, or strictly slovak, or strictly asian, the should be more mixed. Maybe this one is just general Asian, ranging from Middle East to South East asian. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:43, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm a bit confused as to what your saying, but this community is largely made up of Muslims in general who need a place to worship, stick to their religious traditions that require certain facilities, and provide all of the foods, drinks, centers, and entertainment that are largely related to Islam. Its basically to cater to Muslim Lovians feeling a little home sick is all. Especially when you live in a nation with a huge atheist majority. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Lol no it is very Conflicting xD On one hand I love culture (my political sociological side) and love seeing it in different towns around lovia. But we have so many, its a bit unrealistic to have each neighborhood and city devoted to one ethnicity. And don't worry most atheists in reality are apatheists. We don't like religion but couldn't give a flying whatever what you do. To each his own. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:53, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :This is a nice initiative! I love me some Al-Hambra style in Lovia! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 23:56, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Well Marcus, no need to worry. Islam isn't a race. Its a religion and a culture rolled into one. Its a community for Muslim of all backgrounds and races, so the ethnicity issue need not be. As for the Arabic language, its much like Latin for Christianity, apart of the flare. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:58, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::No i understand that it's just that lovia has a bit too many culturally divided areas. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:28, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Whats the ol' saying "What makes the rainbow beautiful is the division of its color." or something along those lines? -Sunkist- (talk) 00:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::: That, and the fact I could drag this out IC, going to the Supreme Court with Rakham championing the Muslim cause that the government is refusing to allow Muslim Lovians to settle were they wish. Failling that, we can go to the UN and demand the right to live where we wish, bringing all eyes onto Lovia. That, or we can just marvel at the beauty of multi-cultural development in Lovia. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:16, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: -__- No, your all missing the point. The point itsn't that they're muslim the point is why these towns are ethnicially divided. Maybe if it was a neighborhood of Newhaven you could say it's like Chinatown or Little Italy. Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:03, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I'd be alright with that. There's a mosque in Newhaven, I think, anyway. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::I totally get your point, I just don't understand why you keep calling a religious group an ethnicity (like calling Jews an ethnicity when they are in fact just followers of Judaism; i.e. Beta Israel - Ethiopian Jews). Its the wording is all. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:02, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::You have to know I am not against Muslims but is there not a better place for this hamlet? Wabba The I (talk) 16:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::You'll have to excuse me if I don't quite understand what you mean. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:59, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :::@Viva - lol sorry then xD I support it of course just not being a town maybe a neighborhood. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:19, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::No worries, I was speaking to Wabba. I just didn't understand exactly what point he was trying to make. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:19, May 24, 2013 (UTC)